


Gone Angel, Gone

by Angelsandassbuttssss



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Grief/Mourning, Sad, castiel - Freeform, driven, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsandassbuttssss/pseuds/Angelsandassbuttssss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes an afternoon visit to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Angel, Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on a Destiel fanpage gave me the idea for this fic. I hope you enjoy it!

Deans was 100 miles away from home. Away from Sam. It was 3:00 PM mid April. It had been raining all day, still lightly sprinkling. Dean shook as he weaved his way through the damp forest, cold from the wet rain, making his way to a small clearing in the middle. It was a meadow, full of flowers and weeds. In the day, the sun shown perfectly through the trees, making the small little meadow into a place most only see in their dreams. Dean and Cas always came here when they needed time alone, or when things got particularly bad. It was Castiels most favorite place to go on this planet. 

Dean stood in the meadow, remembering back to when he and Cas would bring blankets to lay on, basking in the sunshine with a cold beer and a warm hand to hold. He remembered all the kisses. All the 'I love you's' all the promises of forever. 

Reality grabbed Dean by the throat as he choked back tears, knowing he'd never return to this place with Castiel ever again. He'd never kiss him again. Never feel his soft skin, or hear Cas say his name. He was taken from Dean, too abruptly. 

Dean walked to the very middle of the meadow, and knelt over a huge mound of dirt, topped with roses, and Lillie's. A small, handmade cross stood from the ground in front. Dean exhaled deeply and sat on the wet ground beside it, muddying the seat of his pants.

For a while, he just stared down at the freshly placed dirt. 

"I was always afraid this day would come. I didn't know it'd come soon soon. Right when we finally..." Dean swallowed hard. 

"I only got to be with you for a short while. I hate myself for all those years, all those opportunities to tell you i felt somethin' for you, and i didn't. I was a damned coward. And now look. Now here I am, finally ready to- to love you, and your six feet under me." Tears streamed down Deans face. He sniffed and ran his hand across his face to wipe the wetness away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. 

"Next week. We had planned to go for dinner. And to that art museum you've been so obsessed over. That night, I had planned to give you this." Dean held the silver ring tight in his hands. 

"It's a promise ring. Yeah, I know it's fuckin' cheesy, but I wanted to really show you- my thanks. For all the times you saved my life. From  
Every smile you caused me. Every night we slept together. For being the best damned friend anyone could ever ask for. For being there, even when my own brother turned his back on me. You stayed. I wanted you to have this, basically, to tell you, I love you, and want no else. Dead or alive. Castiel, I'll never let go of you. Not even in death. I'll never let go. " Dean choked back a sob and pushed the ring deep into the soil that Castiel laid beneath. He stood up and wiped the back of his pants. 

"Goodbye, Cas. I'll be back soon." Dean cleared his throat and made his way back to the impala. 

Sam wanted to give Castiel a Prye, just like all of there other fallen brethren, but Dean refused. He refused because he hoped deep down, there would be some way to bring Castiel back to life. He'd search to the end of the universe, until the day his heart stops beating, to find a way to bring his angel back once more. 

To be continued?


End file.
